Love Conquers All
by TARDIS1039
Summary: A year after All Stars, Mike starts having nightmares, about his evil personality.


**Welcome to yet another Zoke fic, haven't wrote one since New Year's… Anyway, let's get started, I don't own Total Drama or it's respective characters. Enjoy!**

Zoey Andrews suddenly woke to yells of terror.

She turned around to see her boyfriend, Mike Smith, twitching his head and grasping his pillow.

"Mike?" Zoey wondered, groggily.

Mike didn't respond, Zoey could tell he was sweating because how damp his black tank top was getting.

" _He's getting worse…"_ Zoey thought.

A year after Mike's personalities sacrificed themselves to stop Mal; Mike started to have nightmares, every night for the past week. Zoey had hardly any sleep this week, Mike tried to apologise but Zoey said it wasn't his fault and Mike was a little bit scared to even go to sleep, so Mike stayed up quite late so that Zoey would get some sleep before he woke her up. But tonight Zoey eventually convinced him to go to sleep the same time as her.

Mike then started screaming, which caused Zoey to snap out of her sleepy state.

"Mike!? Mike!? Wake up!" Zoey shouted, fear in her voice.

Mike still wouldn't wake up. He started to put his hands on his temples.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Mike bellowed in his sleep.

"Mike! You're having a nightmare, please wake up! Please!" Zoey whimpered.

 _Meanwhile in Mike's nightmare, Mal was repeatedly punching Mike in the face and body. Mike tried to fight back but every time Mike tried to hit Mal, he would dodge his punches and then hit him back._

" _Your body is mine!" Mal said, whacking Mike with an uppercut._

" _You can't… you can't… take it, you're dead, we stopped you…" Mike panted._

" _Oh, Mike, you always knew that I would return!" Mal laughed._

 _Mal then grew to the size of a giant, picked up Mike and threw him far, far away. Mike tried to stand up but he was so weak from the punches and being thrown at a long distance._

" _You're done, Mike, you can't defeat me, no one can!" A giant Mal yelled._

 _Mike closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come._

" _Mike!? Oh please be okay… MIKE!?" Mike heard a voice cry in the distance._

" _Zoey!?" Mike groaned._

 _Mal ran to Mike and raised his arm to finish Mike off but at the last second Mike blocked his punch with a pink shield._

" _HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Mal bellowed._

" _Oh, don't you know anything, Mal?" Mike asked._

" _Know what?" Mal wondered._

" _Love conquers all" Mike stated._

 _Mike punched Mal, despite in his giant size, and it sent him skywards to the edge of a fiery pit._

" _Even with Zoey on your side, I'll still haunt you to the end of time, Mike, just give in!" Mal said as Mike flew towards him._

" _Goodbye, Mal" Mike stated._

 _Mike slammed a magic wall in front of Mal, causing him to fall into the pit._

" _NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mal's death defining words caused Mike to wake up from his nightmare._

Mike immediately rose up from his nightmare, uttering a brief scream.

"It's over… It's over… Oh god… it's over…" Mike mumbled, gasping for breath.

Suddenly Zoey tackled Mike into an embrace.

"Oh, Mike, I'm so glad you're okay!" Zoey said.

"Zoey, I'm not scared anymore, not scared of Mal returning, I won't have nightmares anymore!" Mike stated.

"That's great, Mike!" Zoey said, squeezing him tighter.

"Zoey… Too tight…" Mike choked.

Zoey soon realised that she was hugging Mike too tightly.

"Oh, sorry" Zoey apologised, loosening the grip she had on Mike.

"It's fine… It's me who should be sorry, about keeping you up…" Mike said.

"Mike, you don't need to apologise, you were going through a rough phase, and it's not your fault" Zoey said.

"I know, but we don't need to worry about it anymore…" Mike said.

"Good to hear that" Zoey said before rising up on her toes to kiss Mike's cheek, causing him to blush.

"I love you, Zoey…" Mike said.

"And I love you too, Mike" Zoey replied.

Mike and Zoey climbed back into bed, they both lay close to one another. With Zoey in his arms, the first time in a week, Mike slept peacefully.

 **That's it, another Zoke story in the bag. Stay tuned for more in the future.**

 **Anyway, I'll be updating: Civil War, The Fandom Race, On the Run, Time Riders and The Time Lord of Hogwarts.**

 **Coming soon will be Blackout, a pseudo-sequel to Trouble in the Dimensions and Scooby and the Ghostbusters!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


End file.
